Stained Hands
by Queen Fire Faerie
Summary: Terra and Raven are two of the most succesful thievesmurderers, and they like it that way. But when Terra falls for Gar, a policemen, things will get a bit...messy, especially with Jinx and Starfire around. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Ive seen his face

**Summary: Terra and Raven are 2 of the most succesful murderers-thieves around, but when Terra falls for Gar, a policeman, things will get pretty messy, especially with Terra and Raven rivals, Starfire and Jinx in the picture...Can Terra hide her secret from Gar? Will raven, Jinx, Terra and Starfire be able to come together to defeat their most cruel enemy yet? BBxTerra RobinxStarfire Cyx? **

**Well, i thought something like this would be interesting...Please excuse me if im bad, its my first time writing something like this.**

**Well, its sort of a whole 'alternate reality' thing, but their not normal teens, as you can very well see after reading this. Oh, and i do not encourage teens to use guns. I myself hate guns with all my being, so dont use guns, just dont.  
**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is NOT owned by me...yet! **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dirty, messy blonde hair fell over the thin girls face as she counted a few bills in her hand, then putting them neatly with the others she had on the table in front of her. She smiled, pleased and lay back into the sofa, her feet on the table as she reached out for something hidden in shadow. She pulled out a gun, about normal size, but with a few attachments here and there. She polished it for a while, until a voice distracted her from her task.

"So, how much is there, Terra?" a silky yet monotonous voice asked behind her. The voice echoed in the large, almost empty storeroom that had been their hide-out for about a week now.

"Enough to keep us going for about a week, unless we need more bullets" Terra answered her partner in crime, Raven. They were thieves, and sometimes killers if necessary, which was most of the time.

Terra stared up at Raven as she brushed some of her lavender hair away and shook her head, amused. They were as different as day and night, but together, they were deadly. Raven had a sort of refined, seductive beauty, with her flowing blue dresses and tight leather clothing, which went quite well with the girls lavender hair and violet eyes. Terra, on the other hand, had a variation of the 'gangsta' look, and wore tattered shorts or jeans and tight (sometimes baggy) tops, which suited the blonde blue-eyed girl quite nicely.

Raven nodded, and they were both quiet for a few minutes, as Terra finished cleaning the dry blood off her gun. The alarm on the floor silently beeped, and Raven and Terra looked at each other, nodding.

"You ready?" Raven asked, pulling out a rather large looking gun, and taking out a pair of leather pants and top.

"Ready" Terra said, charging bullets into her gun, and taking out a similar one from a large box full of weapons. She also took out a few paralyzing darts, just in case, and some extra bullets and stuffed them into her large belt. Raven handed terra a small earpiece and she put it into her ear, tapping it gently before to see if it worked.

Raven quickly changed into proper attire and the left, creeping silently into the dark, like rats in the sewers. Their steps were noiseless, their breath unheard, and as far as they knew, they were practically invisible.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past Terra's face, so close it sent a scratch across her cheek, sending blood dripping down her face.

"NOW!" a female voice yelled. Behind a few cars appeared two girls, each bearing a gun. The one who had yelled, a red-head with large green eyes, wearing a tight black skirt and revealing tight black top, took the first shot, missing Raven by an inch. The other girl, who had short pink hair tied into a small braid, bright pink eyes and wearing a purple Japanese-school girl uniform, started shooting as well.

Terra and Raven spent no time in shooting back, and there was a commotion of explosions and bullet firings. Smoke came from the blown up cars and covered everything, making it impossible for anyone to see anything.

All was quiet, until sirens were heard off in the distance. Terra and Raven ran, although they still couldn't see, but the sirens just got closer. They felt around for something to hide behind, or under and soon felt the opening to the sewer. They spent no time in jumping in, before the smoke and dust cleared and they spotted a police car park. Both girls held their breath as three policemen came out of the car. One had spiky black hair and wore dark black sunglasses covering his eyes, another was a tall, strong African American, and the third was fairly short and had sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yo, Gar, you see anything?" The African American asked the blonde one, who was apparently named Gar.

"No Vic!" he answered, looking into a few cars with the other police-man "How about you Richard?" Gar asked hopefully, staring at his companion.

"Nothing" he said angrily "Whoever it was, they left" he said after checking every last place there was to check.

Gar and Vic shook their heads, exasperated. "That's the second time today" Richard told them, though they already knew. "Guess we better get going" he headed towards the car, the other 2 following close behind. Soon, the red and blue light of the police car were long gone, and Terra and Raven got out of the sewer.

"That was close" Raven said, worried.

"Well, at least we didn't get caught" Terra answered, although her mind seemed to be elsewhere

"Yeah," Raven mumbled "I guess" she started heading back from where they came from, but turned around when she saw Terra wasn't following. "You coming?" she asked

"Wha-? Oh, yeah" she said. She took one last look behind her, to where the police car had just been. She had seen his face before, the one they called 'Gar'. She knew she had, but…where? She ran to catch up with Raven, as they slowly crept back 'home'.

Terra slept uneasily that night, but she finally dosed off to sleep. "Beast Boy" she mumbled as she rolled over. "Beast Boy…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So? Did ya like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me! It took me some time to write this, so if you enoyed, or heck, even if you hated this, review!**

** Hope ya liked this fic! Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!  
**


	2. Beast Boy

**Well, I see I forgot to post the pairings in the last chapter, like Larry would say "Oops"! Well, the pairings are-**

**Terra x BB (A.K.A. Garfield Logan)**

**Starfire x Robin (A.K.A. Richard Grayson)**

**Cyborg x Undecided**

**Raven x Undecided**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed!**

**Moonshine Ryu: Thank you! Its my first time writing something like this, so its good to know people like it! **

**DarkSin: Glad you liked it! Oh, and I posted the pairings above ;)**

**Lavenderpaw: I'm glad you've like it so far. Oh, sorry to burst you bubble, but…Gar is BB (Garfield Logan is Beast Boys actual name in the comics). Sorry…**

**Mad Pierrot Le Fou: No, this is not a Femslash fic, as I am horrible at writing it! Yeah, your right, the first chapter isn't very descriptive, but it was 3 in the morning, so my mind was elsewhere at the moment I wrote this. Hope you like this next chapter better!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Titans… **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_A Younger version of Terra ran through the streets of Steel City, hoping to outrun her pursuer. No luck. As she ran into an alley, she came to a dead end. She pressed herself against the wall, as if maybe there was a trap door hidden beneath the old bricks. The looming figure approached her, a gleaming silver object in his hand, the trigger on his finger. Any second now, he would shoot, and she wouldn't even have time to feel pain… BAM! A shot was fired, and she closed her eyes tight. She sat there for a few seconds, until she realized…she hadn't been shot! She opened her eyes and stared at the body of the man who was about to shoot her. Then she looked up, a shorter figure was standing over the man, a gun in his hand. It was hard to see him in the faint light that the street lamps provided, but she could tell it was a boy, not older than her, maybe even younger._

"_Who are you?" Terra asked finally, wanting to thank her savior_

"_They call me…Beast Boy" he hesitated before saying his name, as if he would have preferred she didn't know. Then, before Terra could blink, he ran, ran so fast she knew she wouldn't catch up to him. _

"_Beast Boy…" she tasted the words in her mouth "Beast Boy…" she whispered, then sighed and ran out of the alley, looking for refuge._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I cant believe we were almost caught" Kori exclaimed, slamming her fist on the concrete wall next to her. Her long red hair was strewn everywhere and she had a large scrape over her arm, and a gash in her left leg, which was slightly bandaged.

"We should be more careful, Starfire" Jinx said, calling the other girl by her nickname. Starfire had given herself that name when she became an assassin, thinking Kori was to mild and sweet. Jinx as well had given herself a nickname, but unlike Starfire, nobody knew what her real name was, except maybe her. Jinx pulled the rubber band out of her hair, letting her bright pink locks fall over her shoulders.

Starfire smiled, but it was not because she found something funny. "No matter" she said "In a few days we'll strike again, and this time, those two slingers wont have a chance" she chuckled

Jinx gasped. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah, I do," Starfire nodded and walked over to where jinx was, pulling out a cellphone.

"Red-X" They both said, smiling maliciously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Terra…Terra" Raven shook Terra, trying to get her to wake up, but Terra just rolled over, snoring as loudly as ever. Raven shook her head and poked Terra in the stomach, hard.

"Ouch!" Terra exclaimed, falling off the sofa she was sleeping in "What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her sore stomach

"We have a visitor" Raven whispered

"Who?" Terra asked, still upset to be interrupted from her sleep in such a rude manner

"Blackfire" Raven said, and Terra quickly got up and dusted herself off

"What is she doing here?" she hissed venomously

"She said she needed to talk to us about something" Raven answered

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Terra asked, rubbing her eyes, and slipping on a clean t-shirt

"Your joking, right?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrows "We cant trust anybody, but I still think we should listen to what she has to say…but bring a gun, just in case" Terra nodded and grabbed a small gun and hid it in her sleeve. They both walked to the next 'room', if it could be called that, which had a few chairs, a table and some unidentifiable objects.

"How did you find us?" Terra asked immediately, not bothering to say hello.

"My dear, you forget who I am" She answered, crossing her perfectly tanned legs and twirling a golden necklace between her fingers. "So I hear your still in that silly fight with sister dear and Jinx?" she asked, changing the subject

Raven nodded, keeping her guard up for any suspicious movements from Blackfire.

"Well then, I think I might have some information that you might find interesting" she flung a folder across the table, where Raven caught it and opened it up, reading as quickly as she could. Then, a huge grin spread across her face as she passed the folder to Terra, who smiled in return.

Terra looked up at Blackfire, who now had a smirk plastered on her face. "Why would you be helping us?" Terra asked suspiciously

Immediately, Blackfires smirk became a frown. She stood up and paced around the room for a few seconds. "Me and sister dear," she emphasized the word 'dear' in the most sarcastic way she could "are not exactly on the same page, if you know what I mean" Terra and Raven knew very well what she meant. A few years ago, Blackfire had been the most successful thief in the business. She had never failed a job…except one. She had been so close to stealing the Jewel of the Centari Tribe, the 3rd most rare jewel in the world, until Starfire reported her to the police, and took the jewel for herself. Starfire had been caught and Blackfire had retired, going under the name of 'Kam Anders' and became an actress, but people hold grudges, and this was no exception.

"But you know how I don't like to get my hands…dirty. I was sure you could do the job quite well though…" she was now smiling a cruel smile once again.

Terra and Raven both nodded. "So your giving us this so we can dispose of your sister?" Terra asked

Blackfire nodded. "Well, look at the time, I really must be off" she strted heading for the door, but stopped and turned around to face them "Oh, and tell sister dear I said hello…or more like, good-bye" and with that she walked out, leaving Terra and Raven sitting there, folder in hand, watching her leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, I hoped you liked this second chapter! Please review and tell me what ya think! Gotta go, see ya!**


	3. Red X

Zach Lewis Roran sat in a large black limo, sipping on a champagne flute, patiently waiting fro his wife to return from whatever she had been doing. Supposedly, she had been checking on some cases of perfumes she had ordered, which had broken during shipping. Of course, he didn't buy that crap for a second. He was the worlds greatest criminal, for Pete's sake. Or 'was' would be more like it. Zach Lewis Roran had not always been who he claimed to be; the well-mannered, handsome heir to the Roran fortune. He had once been known as Red X, greatest criminal alive. Of course, nobody had suspected that these two people were the same person. How could they? Red X had never been caught on camera, film and had never left any traces of DNA anywhere. That was the way he liked it, and the way the authorities hated it. He had had rich people all over the world using up millions on better security systems for their precious riches. But, now he was retired, with a gorgeous, talented and smart wife, and sitting back in the lap of luxury and fame.

Bleep, deepy, doop da doop!

His cell phone rang with an annoying little shrilly ring which he cringed at. 'Note to self,' he thought 'change cell phone's ring tone'

He quickly picked up the phone before it could ring again and flipped it open, not bothering to read the caller ID. Only a handful of people knew his cell phone number, and of that handful, most of them were dead, or didn't dare call him.

"Hello?" he asked, expecting to hear his wife, Kam, or his parents wondering where he was. The voice he heard, however, sent his mind swirling in a spinning vortex of the past.

"Hello" the voice said. It was silky and smooth, as if the person who spoke has just swallowed large amounts of oil. "How are you?"

He gulped and cleared his throat before talking. "Good, although, frankly, you were the last person I expected to hear" he paused "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

The voice on the other end laughed. It sounded like a Harpies laugh, shrill yet enchanting, all at once. "You should know by know, my dear X, nobody can kill me…"

He gave a little chuckle and nodded to nobody in particular. "Your right, I should know by know" he leaned back in the cushioned leather seats and sighed. "So, what can I do for you, Starfire?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I did need a couple of things…" Starfire's voice was the essence of innocence, yet it sent shivers down his spine.

"What kinds of things?" he asked. Did he even want to know what kinds of things? Did it matter if he wanted to know or not? The answer to both questions was no.

"Dangerous things" was all she said. It said enough. She gave him a brief list of what she wanted. She was right. The things she wanted were dangerous things. Nuclear waste type dangerous. Maybe even more.

They ended the phone call, right before Blackfire walked into the limo. "Who was that?" she asked, crossing her legs sensually.

"A business client" he lied. He didn't even flinch or stutter. Lying was another thing he was good at. In fact, he was so good, he had fooled lie detectors dozens of times. Blackfire was convinced and dropped the subject.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terra lay on the sofa, pondering her dream. Actually, it was not a dream. It had been real. Very real. Every time she remembered the glinting metal of the gun, she shivered, feeling a cold lump in her stomach. But then she remembered her savior. The light had been dark, too dark to see his face, but she had seen his body build well enough to know it was a boy, and not a girl. A very short boy. Who was he? Well, that was the million dollar question. Literally. Terra had spent hundreds of dollars on trips all around the world trying to find the mystery guy. She had spent hundreds more on hackers, trying to find even a hint of who this "Beast Boy" might be on the birth records all over the world. Yet she had not been able to find him. She gave up searching, but she knew he was out there somewhere. It bothered her to think that she might never know.

"Terra? T? You ok?" Raven came in carrying two hot cups of coffee, setting one in front of Terra, and taking a small sip out of hers.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…" Terra said. She picked up the steaming coffee cup, unheeding of Raven warning that it was still hot. "Shit!" she said, spitting out the boiling hot coffee.

"Told you it was still hot" Raven said smugly.

"Oh shut up" Terra said, annoyed

After finishing their coffee, and playing a couple of games of poker, they went to sleep.

That night, Terra had the same dream as the night before.


End file.
